Inseguridades
by Gaby007
Summary: No es que se sienta mal por haber quedado en segundo lugar, pero luego de decir algo tan profundo en televisión nacional como "¡Ahora que sé lo que es el amor, y he crecido gracias a él, lo demostraré ganando el oro en el Grand Prix Final!" cualquiera se sentiría mal, triste. Pero Yuri no está solo. Romance Viktor x Yuri ¡YAOI!


Este fanfic, que originalmente estaba pensado como un one-shot, me tomó bastante tiempo~ Aproximadamente tres días –con sus descansos– desde que comencé a escribirlo~ Al principio estaba pensado como un lemon más, pero creo que no soy buena narrando lemon sin algo detrás. Luego vino este título, y me pareció… perfecto.

Esta es mi manera de contribuir un poco a los fanfics yaoi sobre esta pareja, y de hacerme conocer en este fandom un poco. ¡En resumidas cuentas, se me conoce de tres maneras! Comunidad SinJu, Gaby007 y simplemente Gabriela. ¡Es un gusto~! Espero poder seguir trayendo más proyectos a este fandom tanto como en Magi.

Los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen, simplemente los usé para llevar a cabo una idea. ¡Por favor, disfruten! El capítulo tiene un ligero contenido de lime. Y será un two-shot, el próximo capítulo es el final de esta corta cosa rara que escribí (?

PD: ¡Tuve problemas! Nunca supe bien si era Yuri o Yuuri. Si alguien lo sabe, que me avise por favor! Para editar este capítulo y no volver a equivocarme en el siguiente ;/;

 **Inseguridades.**

 **Capítulo 1.** Frustración.

Mira el líquido rojo púrpura a través del cristal de una elegante copa entre otras sobre la mesa, y se pregunta si realmente está bien esto.

Lo que tiene en frente no es un plato de katsudon ni mucho menos, porque no se lo merece todavía, sino un sinfín de platillos españoles, y la cálida compañía de sus amigos y su entrenador.

Pero la celebración no era solo porque sí, era para celebrar el éxito de Yuri Plisetsky, el mismo adolescente que lo escuchó llorar en los baños y se burló de él, y el mismo que lo animó cuando Viktor no estaba para hacerlo.

Entrecierra los ojos y suspira, y aunque el suspiro haya sido muy bajo en comparación de las risas entre los caballeros, alguien sí lo escucha y voltea a verlo con curiosidad. Nada más y nada menos que el propio Viktor. Está ahí, a su lado izquierdo, sonriéndole…

Yuri Katsuki endereza la espalda y lo ve de vuelta, aunque algo perdido. Intenta sonreírle, pero solo le sale una mueca extraña.

 _No me interesa besarla si no es de oro._

Cierra los ojos ante el recuerdo y ahora hace una mueca, pero así a primeras pareciera que le duele la cabeza.

Lejos de sentirse mejor, el recuerdo aparece de nuevo, ahora con un primer plano del rostro de Viktor, de sus finos labios formando esa sonrisa tan características suya y de esas palabras flotando en el aire, a su alrededor, volviéndolo más inseguro.

Sin querer, las lágrimas comienzan a aparecer, deteniéndose en el marco de sus lentes antes de deslizarse por sus mejillas. Al instante tiene al ruso mayor sujetándole el rostro y preguntándole si le pasa algo. ¡Claro que le pasa algo!

Su cuerpo entero tiembla y entreabre los ojos, apoyando su mejilla en una de las manos de Viktor. Escucha las risas cesar y aguanta la respiración, ahora sus mejillas comienzan a ponerse rojas.

— ¿Algo le pasa?

— Seguro bebió demasiado de nuevo. Se ha puesto nena.

— ¿Saco el tubo?

— Chris, no.

— Yuri… —La voz de Viktor triunfa por sobre la de todos, el japonés quita las manos del ruso lo más suavemente que puede y se quita los lentes, cierra los ojos e intenta limpiar las lágrimas con los dorsos de sus manos, apretando los labios. No era momento para que se dejara llevar por sus emociones así, ni siquiera había bebido demasiado.

Cuando se siente un poco mejor, vuelve a ponerse los lentes y abre los ojos del todo, mirando primero a su entrenador y luego al resto, que lo observaba atentamente. Le pareció notar algo de preocupación en los ojos de Yurio.

Les sonrió a todos, de la mejor manera que pudo en ese momento, y luego negó con la cabeza.

— Estoy tan feliz, Yurio. —Atinó a decir, mientras se levantaba, caminaba hasta su lugar y luego lo abrazaba fuerte, logrando que el ruso menor se tensara y que apretara así los dientes, al igual que sacudiera un poco la mesa cuando se sorprendió, completamente incómodo con tal muestra de cariño. — Ganaste~

— ¡N-No tienes que hacer eso!

— Pero quiero~

— Miren a Yurio, parece un gatito así.

— Sí, uno enojado.

Aunque la mayoría rió, y hubo alguna que otra foto, Viktor no parecía exactamente convencido.

"El patinador sobre hielo con el corazón de vidrio más grande del mundo, felicitando al hada por su nuevo éxito."

#TwoYuris #Celebrating #Lovers

\- v -

Se mira frente al espejo, no muy convencido. Tiene los ojos algo rojos y el labio inferior rojo, por mordérselo tan fuerte hace unos momentos. Se acerca más al espejo y luego ladea la cabeza, intenta sonreír y lo consigue, aunque hasta él nota que grita INSEGURIDAD por todos lados.

Si bien decidió no irse del patinaje hasta conseguir esa medalla de otro, y estaba feliz porque Yurio consiguiera otro primer lugar, no hace menos la sensación de derrota.

 _¡Ahora que sé lo que es el amor, y he crecido gracias a él, lo demostraré ganando el oro en el Grand Prix Final!_

¿Acaso su amor no fue lo suficientemente fuerte? Una nueva sensación lo invade esta noche, algo parecido a la furia, pero mucho más ligero. Solo se siente un poco molesto. A pesar de estar feliz porque Yurio haya ganado, se sigue sintiendo así…

¿No es una mala persona, verdad?

No es malo sentirse mal…

Gira la llave del lavabo y junta sus manos, tomando algo de agua en ellas, y luego se inclina un poco hacia abajo y hunde la cara entre sus manos, desbordando el agua hasta que esta comienza a escapársele hasta entre los dedos. Luego de un par de segundos se incorpora y abre la boca para buscar una bocanada de aire, y con ojos algo perdidos se mira de nuevo en el espejo.

Tiene las mejillas completamente rojas, y con gotas de agua cayendo así por su rostro cualquiera pensaría que el hombre acaba de descansar luego de echarse a correr como loco, pero nada de eso.

Prueba una nueva sonrisa y, más conforme, busca una de las toallas del hotel del baño y se limpia el rostro.

Después de todo, la plata no está tan mal.

Abre la puerta del baño y ve la habitación en la que se quedaba en ese hotel en Barcelona, aunque por supuesto no solo. Viktor seguía insistiendo en dormir juntos, y siempre lo conseguía, aunque no siempre en la misma cama, a veces solo en la misma habitación.

Estaba dispuesto a regresar al comedor para acompañar a sus amigos en el resto de la cena, pero ni bien abrió la puerta escucha algo de ruido, y la luz del baño no alcanza a alumbrar toda la habitación. La sombra parece girarse hacia él, lo sabe porque aunque allá afuera sea de noche, hay luz artificial allá afuera e ilumina un poco la habitación. La sombra por supuesto se ve más oscura, resaltando de esa pequeña cantidad de luz.

Se pone tenso.

— ¿Viktor? —Se anima a preguntar.

— El mismo que viste y calza.

El alma regresa a su cuerpo cuando recibe tal respuesta, y apaga la luz del baño, aliviado.

Todo queda completamente a oscuras, mientras Yuri avanza unos pasos y cierra la puerta del baño, y apenas se gira e intenta avanzar… Topa con algo. Da un salto por la sorpresa y luego se aleja el mismo paso que avanzó, tocándose la punta de la nariz.

— Ah, lo siento Viktor, apenas y puedo ver. —Murmura, sobándose la nariz.

Le parece ver como la mejilla izquierda de Viktor se estira un poco, posiblemente para dar paso a una sonrisa, y luego la misma mano con la que se tocaba la nariz es tomada, al tiempo que otra se posa sobre su cintura y lo acerca de golpe hacia el cuerpo del ruso, poniéndolo tenso.

Viktor hace que gire y lo abraza entonces desde atrás, luego lo siente recargar la barbilla en su hombro, su aliento le llega justo a la oreja lo estremece, y no sabe si es a propósito o no. Siente las manos de Viktor sobre su tripa y al instante, Yuri las cubre con las propias, aunque no lo está alejando exactamente.

Yuri sabe que a Viktor le gusta jugar y avergonzarlo así, pero ahora… necesita algo de comprensión.

— ¿Qué pasó allá abajo?

—… —Pero no decirlo así sin más, ¡diablos! No estaba preparado. Siente cómo su corazón comienza a latir con fuerza allá adentro de su pecho.

Vuelve a apretar los labios y baja la cabeza.

Debió pensarlo, este hombre era muy inteligente, o al menos en la materia de "Yuri Katsuki" siempre se llevaba un 10.

El mayor ladea la cabeza ante la falta de respuesta, pero no pierde la sonrisa.

— ¿Yuri? —Insiste con voz suave, y abre los brazos en cuanto siente que el japonés quiere girar, recibiéndolo una vez más pero ahora de frente.

Se aferra con fuerza a los brazos de Viktor y ahoga un jadeo en su cuello, presionando tanto su nariz como su boca contra él. Sabiendo lo que el japonés necesita ahora, Viktor nada se demora en abrazarlo, entrelazando sus dedos en la espalda baja de Yuri para mantenerlo bien cerca. Apoya su mejilla en la cabeza de cabellera negra y suspira quedamente, observando la ventana ahora.

— No lo conseguí, Viktor…

— ¿Era eso?

— Estuve tan cerca de demostrarte que no perdiste el tiempo conmigo, y aun así… Ta-Tan cerca…

— No seas tan duro contigo mismo, Yuri. —Aconseja Viktor, acariciándole mansamente la espalda al japonés, quien asiente débilmente con la cabeza y se queda callado un momento. — Te esforzaste, jamás has estado tan cerca. A la próxima… —"a la próxima lo conseguirás" quiso decir, pero calló, recordando que para la próxima él va a estar ahí, haciéndola de competidor y de entrenador al mismo tiempo.

No tiene pensado dejarse vencer tan fácil luego de que sus dos muchachos consiguieron superar su récord, pero no es momento para decir que él también va a esforzarse.

Luego de un rato, siente el cuerpo del japonés temblar entre sus manos y luego, humedad sobre su hombro. Entrecierra los ojos y la sonrisa se va de sus labios, el chico en verdad se siente mal por esto.

Debe entenderlo, Yuri jamás estuvo tan cerca de alcanzar el oro, y los fracasos siempre duelen.

Se aparta un poco, sintiéndose mal cuanto nota que Yuri se niega a soltarlo, pero termina por tomarle ambas manos y a juntárselas. Aun así, Yuri permanece con la cara gacha, y Viktor sabe que todavía llorando, aunque el chico sea muy silencioso con eso acaba de sentir una de esas lágrimas caerle en la mano.

Suelta una de las manos del japonés y antes de que Yuri se quiera dar cuenta, ya tiene al ruso hincado sobre una rodilla frente a él, sujetándole la mano. Siente la sonrisa de Víctor como si la viera, y su cuerpo entero se estremece. Con el pulgar, Viktor acaricia dulcemente el dorso de la mano de Yuri y dice lo siguiente:

— Solo tienes que volverlo a intentar.

Yuri se cubre la boca con la mano libre y cierra los ojos, fuerte, negando con la cabeza.

Viktor ladea la cabeza.

— ¿No quieres volver a intentarlo? —Pregunta, confundido, y el japonés vuelve a negar con la cabeza, confundiéndolo otro poco. — ¿Entonces?

— Todavía…

— ¿Yuri? —Insiste de nuevo, volviendo a sonreír.

— ¡Todavía no estoy listo para que te vayas a Rusia! —Dice por fin y levanta un poco la cara, si Víctor pudiera verlo ahora se daría cuenta del rostro de Yuri, completamente rojo, con los rastros de lágrimas y esos dulces labios apretados, como si estuviera luchando contra sí mismo para no decir todo lo que piensa; como si se reprimiera. — ¡Todavía no he podido mostrarle nuestro amor al mundo! ¡Te necesito, Viktor! —Exclamó con voz ahogada y luego de eso, volvió a cubrirse la boca con la mano libre, e intentó con la otra pero… Víctor estaba apretando fuerte. — Yo… —Y traga saliva.

Las casualidades pasan, y aunque casi no le suceden a este japonés… esta vez sí. Allá afuera, un no-se-qué iluminó tan fuerte que ni las cortinas, algo corridas, consiguieron tragarse toda la luz y la habitación se iluminó más, hasta el punto en que cada mueble pudo verse perfectamente.

¿Pero a quién le interesan los muebles?

Viktor tenía las mejillas algo rosadas, se le notaba demasiado con lo blanca que era su piel, y tenía los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal… Pudo notar que en sus labios no había una sonrisa, sino que los mantenía entreabiertos, y ambas cejas estaban alzadas. Justo antes de que la habitación volviera a sumirse en oscuridad casi total, alcanzó a ver una de las sonrisas más hermosas que cualquier fanático del famoso ruso hubiera querido ver en su vida.

Y era por él, era _para_ él. Era para Yuri.

Si no era esa una confesión de amor, deja de entrenar al muchacho.

Pero por sus cojones que es una confesión de amor, ¿qué estamos locos o qué pasa?

Viktor levanta una mano, intentando alcanzar el rostro de Yuri. Al lograrlo, se levante y vuelve a abrazarlo a su cuerpo, le sujeta la barbilla y suavemente le hace girar un poco la cabeza, lo necesario para encajar sus labios.

Primero fue uno rápido, apenas frunciendo los labios y luego separándose un poco. La risa de Víctor se escuchó en la habitación, continuada por la risa nerviosa del japonés.

¿Acaso Viktor quiere volver a sorprenderlo?

Atina a cerrar los ojos cuando lo siente cerca de nuevo y solo espera, al sentir los cálidos labios del ruso de nuevo solo puede quedarse quieto, mientras las manos de Víctor van de aquí para allá buscando de dónde diablos agarrarle, si de las mejillas, de la cintura, de la cadera, o de las…

— Oh.

Terminó eligiendo ese lindo trasero, abarcando mano a mano cada nalga y apretándolas entre sus dedos para mantenerlo cerca. Yuri siente la sonrisa de Viktor incluso, antes de que este comience a mover suavemente sus labios por fin en un beso.

Los labios de Viktor son delgados, y están algo secos pero son cálidos, cálidos y suaves. Levanta ambas manos y toma las mejillas del ruso, correspondiendo con mucha torpeza el beso.

Todavía era un novato, después de todo este era apenas el segundo beso que da o recibe de alguien.

Pero alguien toca la puerta, y los llama a ambos desde afuera. Sabiendo que no es todavía el momento, y pudiendo esperar un poco más, se separa de Yuri y le sonríe de nuevo, pero aunque el muchacho ya no esté llorando todavía tiene los ojos rojos, y ahora los labios húmedos.

Salen juntos para toparse con Chris, quien al instante le pregunta a Yuri si se encuentra bien a lo que recibe una positiva.

Oh, y, por juntos nos referimos a que Yuri se aferra a la camisa de Viktor y este lo sujeta de la cadera mientras caminan de regreso al comedor. Y así mismo se dejaron ver de nuevo, nadie pareció incomodarse por esta nueva forma de afecto entre estos dos, quizá ya acostumbrados.

\- v -

Desde aquél suceso, ya habrán pasado semanas.

Y es exactamente eso es lo que tiene viviendo en San Petersburgo, junto a Viktor, como su prometido.

No es la luz de una fresca mañana lo que lo despierta, sino el haber completado su sueño de magníficas nueve horas. Yuri comienza a abrir sus ojos lentamente, mirando el techo un rato antes de girar la cabeza a su derecha y verlo ahí, todavía con los ojos cerrados y esa tonta sonrisilla en los labios. Luego levanta la cobija y ve el fuerte brazo que le atraviesa desde el estómago hasta el vientre en un apretado abrazo, de donde seguramente no pueda liberarse hasta que despierte al dueño.

Lentamente, ladea su cuerpo para quedar cara a cara. Por el movimiento, el ruso arruga la nariz en claro gesto de disconformidad y vuelve su agarre más fuerte, ahora sobre la cadera del menor, manteniéndolo quieto.

— Viktor… —Susurra bajito Yuri, y pasea las yemas de sus dedos por la mejilla izquierda del ruso, luego los lleva un poco hacia arriba y le aparta el flequillo, pasándolo en su mayoría tras la oreja, otros mechones simplemente no son tan largos y vuelven a su lugar.

Se queda quieto un momento, simplemente contemplando la belleza del hombre, y luego vuelve a insistir con el mismo gesto, solo que esta vez consiguió otra reacción: que Viktor entreabriera los ojos y le tomara la mano, somnoliento.

— Debo estar muerto… —Lo escucha suspirar, ronco y juguetón.

Por alguna razón, sus mejillas se encienden.

— No digas eso, Viktor. —Murmura y con algo de penita, le desliza la mano desde su cadera hasta la pierna, pero en cuestión de segundos Viktor vuelve a subirla, ahora colándola bajo la camisa del japonés, quedándose quieta en su cintura. Lo siente estremecerse y luego relajarse de nuevo, ¿su mano está fría?

No es que la mano del ruso esté fría ahora, es que todavía no se acostumbra a esta clase de caricias tan cariñosas, Vuelve a abrir sus ojos, y Viktor lo recibe de vuelta con una sonrisa larga y ojos brillantes.

El hombre se siente dichoso de despertar con semejante lindura en su cama.

— ¿Cómo quieres que no piense en voz alta todo esto que siento por ti~? Eres tan bonito, Yu-ri~

Ese tono de nuevo… Sus mejillas se encienden todavía más y busca rápidamente algo para cubrirse, en este caso la propia cobija, llevándosela casi completamente él para su rostro y descubriendo un poco al ruso, dando a notar perfectamente que está desnudo. Travieso, Viktor levanta una mano y toma la cobija, tirando de ella hacia debajo de nueva cuenta. Aunque consigue descubrirle el rostro, el japonés todavía se esconde ahora tras sus manos, sacándole una risita al mayor.

Era tan adorable.

— ¡N-No me veas!

— He visto mucho más que esa bonita cara tuya, ¿Qué sucede?

¿Que qué sucede? ¿Por qué pregunta qué sucede, si sabe perfectamente lo que sucede aquí? ¡Suceden cosas! Cosas muy… Simplemente se avergonzó.

¿Para qué le dice cosas tan vergonzosas tan temprano?

Tonto Viktor.

\- v -

— Hashtag… Mh… ¿YuriOnKitchen?

— Suena gracioso. —Murmura el japonés mientras lava con paciencia el vaso que acaba de usar, y luego seca sus manos con una toalla pequeña que tiene al lado, a un lado del lavabo. Se gira hacia Viktor y le sonríe mientras se acerca, y luego curioso mira la pantalla del móvil del mayor. — Oh, la foto es buena. Etiquétame

— Okay.

Complacido, amplía la sonrisa y mientras su hombre escribe, dirige la vista hacia el reloj en la pared. Apenas iba a ser mediodía, todavía era temprano. Como entrenador, Viktor le aconsejaba practicar desde la tarde hasta la noche y luego, bañarse e irse a dormir para seguir la misma rutina al día siguiente, pero como prometido a Viktor le gustaba quedarse en ese sofá azul todo el día vendo series con él, o tocarlo, o… O jugando con Makkachin todo el día.

Sí, todavía no hay algo tan… íntimo. Lo más íntimo que han llegado a hacer juntos, cree recordar, fue bajarse los pantalones mientras se besaban y… "jugar a los espadazos" hasta que Yuri terminó y luego cayó dormido el muy pobre.

¿No que mucho aguante? Ese no fue uno de sus mejores días, debe admitir.

Aunque lo negara, aquel día Viktor quedó algo insatisfecho, pero nada que algo de ayuda manual y la linda imagen de Yuri no arreglen.

— ¡Oh! Pichit comentó algo.

—Viktor, ¿hoy vamos a entrenar? —Cambió de tema de una forma no tan sutil, tomando el celular del ruso con una mano y volviéndolo a bloquear, para luego tirar un poco del elástico del bóxer del hombre y dejarlo ahí sin más, la sonrisa que tiene es un poco sospechosa.

El peliblanco alza las cejas.

— Sí, como todos los días. ¿Pasa algo?

— Pensé que podíamos lograr una cita hoy, tú y yo.

El rostro de Viktor se iluminó por completo, y mientras soltaba aire caliente por la boca, toma las manos de Yuri y las junta con las suyas, ansioso.

— ¡Me vestiré inmediatamente!

— Que fácil. —Murmura en su idioma natal, risueño de nueva cuenta.

Viktor estaba tan emocionado que ni siquiera le preguntó por lo que dijo.

Hay que recordar que todavía no conocen cien por cien el idioma del otro.

Bueno, qué más da. Sonriente, Yuri sigue al ruso hasta la habitación, pero antes de si quiera pasar por la puerta, esta le es cerrada prácticamente en la cara. Sorprendido, retrocede un paso.

— ¿No puedo pasar? —Pregunta, entre sorprendido y confundido.

— ¡No~! Todavía no puedes verme, Yu-ri~ Me arreglaré para nuestra cita, ¿te olvidas?

— ¡Pe-Pero Viktor, yo también debo vestirme! Y aún…

Es muy temprano. Suspira y recarga su frente contra la puerta, luego sonríe.

Le gusta su prometido por este y más motivos. Viktor puede ser muy infantil cuando quiere y eso, desde el instante en que lo encontró en las termas del hotel de su familia, le gustó.

Algo reacio al principio, se separa de la puerta, no sin antes brindarle una caricia suave con las yemas de sus dedos antes de alejarse caminando de vuelta a la sala. Pues nada, mientras lo espera va a jugar un poco con Makkachin.

\- v -

— Eh~ Pero si has sido tú quien me ha invitado~

— Lo siento, yo todavía no tengo… idea de hacia dónde ir. M-Me apresuré un poco, je…

— No importa, nos divertiremos de todas formas. —Optimista como siempre.

Ve al mayor con algo de admiración y amor en sus ojos, luego se muerde el labio inferior y asiente con ánimo, tomando la mano de Viktor mientras caminaban.

Como siempre, el otro se había dejado llevar por su emoción y por eso, terminaron saliendo de casa hasta las dos de la tarde, eso y porque se tardó demasiado en arreglarse. Yuri no lo va a negar, el hombre se ve perfecto ahora mismo, con una térmica azul marino bajo un suéter café de cuello abierto, un pantalón de vestir negro y unas zapatillas informales cualquiera, también negras. Como siempre, tenía su peinado característico y una sonrisa de escándalo, era normal que a su lado Yuri no se sintiera exactamente la octava maravilla, pero no lucía tan mal.

Solo estaba siendo él, y Viktor siendo Viktor.

— Está bien, vayamos primero al museo del hermitage. —Y mientras Yuri lo veía maravillado, el ruso ya estaba poniéndose en marcha con un plan para la cita, ¡ni te chiste va a permitir que su prometido se la pase aburrido! — Luego podemos visitar alguna iglesia o ir a comer. ¿Qué opinas, cerdito?

— ¡Ah! —Reacciona rápido al apodo, y asiente con la cabeza enérgicamente.

Realmente no lo escuchó, pero seguramente es una buena idea, después de todo es Viktor quien lo decidió.

— Luego de eso vayamos a pasear a algún parque, ¡sacaremos fotos estupendas!

— Me parece bien. —Y le vuelve a sonreír, antes de acomodarse los lentes y arrugar un poco la nariz.

Casi nunca le pasa esto con los lentes, ¿debería apretar más los tornillos? Quizá eso sea…

— …

— ¿Viktor?

— Eres tan bonito, Yuri.

— ¡Viktor!

— Yuri… —Y lo vuelve a llamar, suavemente.

— ¿Qu-Qué? —Contesta en un balbuceo.

— ¿Cuánto le debo a esa sonrisa?

— ¡Para ya!

Esto pasa cuando tienes por pareja a un hombre con tanto carisma como lo es Viktor. ¿Qué si es genial? Lo es, siempre tienes con quién bromear sobre cualquier tema, pero en público es algo vergonzoso, es como si Viktor lo presumiera ante todos todo el tiempo, y es lindo pero vergonzoso, tener la atención de personas desconocidas puestas en él, en esta situación, es incómodo.

Se siente tan avergonzado~

\- v -

Para ser una cita improvisada, no ha salido nada mal. Tanto Viktor como Yuri estaban satisfechos, tan satisfechos como ansiosos.

¿Ansiosos por qué?

Para Viktor, Yuri acababa de cometer uno de los peores pecados posibles en su vida.

Al principio estaba todo bien, una que otra miradita de enamorados y unos cuantos besos de "tornillo", "de pico", mientras bebían un refresco en un parque, pero luego su bonito tazón de cerdo se le había acercado tanto que su corazón había saltado de dicha pura en su pecho, y no pudo evitar abrazarlo y casi subirlo a su pierna, mientras el menor reía y se sonrojaba de esa forma tan encantadora suya, tan clásica de Yuri Katsuki, próximamente un Nikiforov como él. Los besos siguieron un rato, en esa misma posición hasta que una mujer mayor carraspeó al pasar a su lado.

Algo fastidiado, Viktor había abierto uno de los ojos al escucharla, mientras el tibio beso continuaba con su prometido quien aparentemente no se había dado cuenta. La mujer solo le guiñó el ojo y se despidió con la mano.

La advertencia de alguna manera le quedó clara, y tuvo que apartarse del japonés con todo el dolor del mundo, no sin antes morderle el labio y estirar de él suavemente, dejándolo de un atractivo carmín para cuando se separaron. Yuri tenía una adorable mueca ahora, las cejas estaban ligeramente fruncidas y lo notaba removerse incómodo, prácticamente se le restregaba en la pierna…

Oh, lo sabe, la abstinencia es muy pesada, pero al menos Viktor tiene eso llamado autocontrol. En cambio, un virgen como Yuri… Le acaricia la espalda y amplía una sonrisa tranquila, como diciendo "Está bien, chico, tómalo con calma".

Para alguien sin mucha experiencia, esta clase de actos lo ponen ansioso, solo quiere experimentar más y más. En algún momento de su vida Viktor estuvo en ese lugar.

 _Carajo, ¿todo esto era necesario?_ Piensa con pesar mientras gira la manija de la puerta principal, sonando un clic a secas del otro lado.

Él quería ir tranquilo, con paciencia, hacer que Yuri goce de cada momento juntos incluso en la intimidad, pero si su precioso tazón de cerdo se pone tan impaciente le pone muy difíciles las cosas, ¿tiene idea de cuánto ha querido hincarle el diente? Vamos, que le tiene ganas desde aquel primer encuentro, en que le pidió ser su coach. La pasó muy mal, decidiéndose entre sí hacer lo correcto y dejarlo ir o aprovecharse un poco de un inocente borracho.

Durante todo el camino en el auto, recibió toda clase de insinuaciones de parte de su prometido. Alguna caricia traviesa en la pierna, o suspiros contra el cristal, miraditas… el hecho de que se moridera el labio sin más prendía de sobremanera al peliplateado, ¡entonces lo pesado que se le hizo el camino de regreso a casa fue de lo peor!

Hoy iba a ser el día.

Empuja la puerta, y no le da mucha importancia al curioso hecho de que Makkachin no esté ahí para recibirlos como siempre, busca a tientas cualquier parte de Yuri que le sea útil –Aunque a decir verdad, Viktor tiene una buena idea de qué hacer con cada parte– y le encuentra la muñeca, a la cual se aferra y lo hace girar hasta pegarlo bien a su cuerpo y entrar con él a pasa, empujando la puerta con la mano libre a su espalda.

— Yuri Nikiforov Katsuki, estás jodido.

—… —De la pura vergüenza, ni siquiera le recordó que todavía no están casados.

Lo escucha tragar, y lo ve con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa larga. ¿Piensa que está enojado? ¿Por qué, solo porque le coqueteó un poco?

Eso no tiene nada de malo, que inocente es el muchacho. Está bien, eso le parece atractivo. La verdad no esperaba mejor reacción de Yuri para una palabra "fuerte" como _jodido_.

Su cerdito era tan adorable… Tira las llaves, directo al suelo, y se sirve de las caderas del japonés a ambas manos, sonriente.

¿Dónde quedó la coquetería del camino? Ahora solo ve vergüenza en los ojos marrones de su prometido. Le acaricia la mejilla izquierda con sumo encanto y luego lleva esa mano hacia la barbilla, sujetándolo para que no mueva el rostro, aunque sabe que eso no va a pasar. O eso piensa, porque al inclinarse este gira el rostro y se muerde el labio. Alza las cejas.

— ¿Estás apenado?

— N-No…

— Lo estás. —Afirma, risueño, y en un segundo intento busca los labios de su amado, en esta ocasión encontrando su destino con éxito.

Siente las manos de su pequeño buscar de dónde agarrarse, encontrando su sitio en sus brazos, justo en sus bíceps. Deja caer sus párpados y se entrega al beso que apenas comienza, primero suave… degustando los labios de su prometido con paciencia, pero en cuanto el primer suspiro sale de labios de Yuri comienza a insistir un poco más, a presionar. Baja la mano, antes en la barbilla del japonés, de vuelta a la cadera, la cual aprieta y usa para mantener la distancia en ceros.

Con más confianza, el japonés se atreve a ir acariciando su cuerpo mientras el beso sigue y sigue, llegando a acariciar sus hombros, cuello, rostro… hasta llegar a su delgado cabello plateado, en donde se quedó más tiempo solo acariciando, el papel protagónico ahora se lo llevaba el beso.

Los pies de Viktor comienzan a moverse, avanzando con cuidado entre el pasillo del recibidor –sin siquiera haberse quitado los zapatos, cosa que usualmente haría que Yuri se moleste– y continua de largo, apenas abriendo un ojo para fijarse por donde va. Sería lo peor si ahora se tropezaran o algo.

Lástima que al lindo japonés se le ocurre tropezarse con sus propios pies y llevarse al ruso con él. Presintiendo el golpe, Viktor se apresura a abrazar fuerte la cabeza de Yuri con un brazo, mientras inútilmente busca sujetarse de algo con la mano derecha, ¿pero quién carajo se intenta agarrar de la pared, eh? Viktor, tienes la cabeza en las nubes.

El golpe llegó, pero la mayoría del daño residió en el brazo con el que Viktor protegió la cabeza de Yuri, quien tenía los ojos abiertos y los labios todavía entreabiertos. Inmediatamente busca herida alguna, mientras se apoya en sus rodillas, y al no encontrar nada… le regala otra sonrisa, que se calme, nada malo pasó, simplemente un tropezón. Muchas cosas de este estilo, cosas que no le pasarían a Viktor Nikiforov en su día a día, le pasan mientras más tiempo está con su prometido, eso le gusta.

— Está bien… —Susurra para calmarlo, y tras dejar su mano derecha al lado de la cabeza del menor, y la izquierda bien agarrada a esa cintura para acomodarse como si nada, busca otro beso que por su-polla(?) no le es negado. Parece que la suavidad de éste comienza a relajar a Yuri de nuevo, quien apenas mostrarse cómodo abre un poco más su boca y le permite al ruso profundizar un poco más.

De nueva cuenta, las caricias no tardan en aparecer, principalmente de manos de Yuri, ese pequeño estaba recuperando la coquetería que se había dejado en el auto. No tenía reparo alguno en colar esas lindas manos bajo su suéter y camisa y de palpar su vientre, o de bajar hasta el pantalón y de jugar con el cinturón, tentando al ruso por llegar más lejos ahí mismo, en ese mismo suelo.

Atrapa el labio inferior de Yuri entre sus dientes y, con desesperante lentitud lleva sus propias manos a su pantalón, comenzando por el cinturón.

El sonido de esa pieza de cuero deslizándose fuera de la tela hace que el cuerpo entero del japonés se estremezca en anticipación, y que una sonrisa surcara sus labios, esa clase de sonrisa de cualquiera cuando logra algo que se propone, como si Viktor no fuera el único que ha estado esperando esto.

Porque de hecho, no, Yuri también está ansioso. Es como afirmó Viktor hace un rato en sus pensamientos, ser virgen y estar en una situación así es solo para aumentar las ganas de explorar terreno nuevo.

Deja el cinturón a un lado, en el suelo, y le suelta el labio para volver a besarlo, y succionar, y volver a morder… Cierra los ojos y permite que las manos del pequeño vuelvan a explorar, se lo va a permitir. Que toque todo lo que quiera, ha sido un buen pupilo y un prometido envidiable, o eso piensa Viktor.

Es que vamos, a los ojos de Viktor, Yuri es la perfección misma. Superando siempre sus expectativas, enamorándolo con su sonrisa…

Los besos dejan de bastar al menos para el ruso, quien busca nuevo lienzo ahora sobre el cuello de Yuri, quien no se queda atrás y aprovecha que lo tiene más cerca para abrazarle la cadera y retorcerse a gusto, mimoso.

Con un poco menos de paciencia que antes, presiona su cadera contra la del muchacho y se restriega un poco, insistiéndole. ¿A qué? Posiblemente a que se quite alguna prenda, lo que sea. Obediente, Yuri lleva sus manos a su propia camisa negra y comienza a levantarla. Viktor se aparta un poco para darle espacio y admira centímetro a centímetro la piel que va quedando expuesta, y cuando finalmente todo el abdomen de Yuri queda al descubierto, toca superficialmente con las yemas de los dedos.

Uy, lo sintió estremecerse.

Busca su rostro de nuevo para sonreírle, pero solo puede morderse el labio y contener su risa.

Por su culpa, Yuri ha vuelto a ponerse nervioso y se le ha atorado la camisa entre la cabeza y los brazos. Sin perder la sonrisa, lleva sus propias manos a la camisa y le ayuda un poco, aunque de encuentro se llevó los lentes y apenas el muchacho perdió la camisa, su cabello en lugar de regresar a su lugar solo se quedó hacia atrás. Era un rostro que había visto muchas veces.

Mientras tanto, Yuri intenta verlo, pestañeando un poco antes de tallarse los ojos y soltar un quejido bajo. Sin los lentes no… No quiere nada, quiere verlo todo. Se le vuelven a encender las mejillas ante el pensamiento, pero es la verdad. Notando esto, Viktor volvió a colocarle los lentes, pensando que quizá no era tan malo. De todas formas en un rato se le caerían, estará ocupado preocupándose de otros asuntos menos de los lentes. Le acaricia la suave mejilla y la presiona gentilmente con el pulgar, luego se inclina y de nueva cuenta lo besa, ahora pidiendo que abra más esa linda boca para recibirlo.

Lento, asoma la punta de su lengua y explora un poco. Primero los labios de Yuri, quien entrecierra los ojos y mira a un punto muerto de la pared, sonrojado, para finalmente cerrar los ojos y agarrarse de los hombros del ruso. El beso de nuevo comienza a tomar algo de calor, sonrojando de nueva cuenta a Viktor.

Mano larga, Viktor comienza a tocar superficialmente el pecho descubierto de su prometido, apenas paseando las yemas de sus dedos por los costados y presionando a casi nada con el pulgar, él también explora. Lo ha visto desnudo antes, pero jamás tocado. Ni siquiera en _aquél_ momento en que "jugaron" a los _espadazos_ un rato, fue demasiado rápido, ambos estaban tan ansiosos…

Deja la mano quieta a la altura de su cadera y luego sigue bajando, le hace separar un poco las piernas y aprovecha la posición para colar una pierna entre las del japonés, quien por el beso no parece hacerle tanto caso a lo demás. Pasa la mano por toda esa pierna, hasta la pantorrilla, y luego la regresa hasta su muslo y la levanta un poco. Como entendiendo, Yuri le abraza la cadera con esa pierna, mientras acaricia suavemente el rostro del ruso, solo amando el momento.

¿Era acaso hoy el día en que Viktor le mostraría su _eros_?

— ¿En el suelo? ¿Es en serio?

Yuri se separa inmediatamente de él, sorprendido y muy sonrojado. Viktor por otro lado… Alza una ceja y busca con gesto aburrido al que ha interrumpido, aunque ya sabe de quién se trata.

El rubio los mira con odio desde la puerta de la habitación de Viktor y Yuri, con Makkachin asomándose también.

— Yurio, tenemos asuntos pendientes aquí.

— YO tengo asuntos pendientes con ustedes, ¡Hoy íbamos a entrenar juntos! Llevo aquí esperándoles desde hace dos horas. ¡Dos-putas-horas! Lo volviste a olvidar… ¡Viktor! —Exclama apenas el ruso mayor, como si nada, busca de nuevo los labios del japonés, quien por la vergüenza apenas atina a mirarlo y a corresponder muy torpemente el beso.

Con evidente fastidio, Yurio intenta dejar de mirar, pero por algún motivo… Solo puede ver con ojos profundos los del otro Yuri, mientras que el ruso baja por su barbilla hasta su cuello…

— Unh

El sonido que emiten los labios del cerdo lo ponen tenso, aprieta los dientes y sin querer, más por haberse apenado, chilla y cierra los ojos, arrojándoles el celular.

— ¡Ekh!

— ¡Paren ya, estoy aquí, par de idiotas calenturientos!

El celular cayó en la cara de Yuri, justo en la nariz, ocasionándole no un sangrado pero sí una sensación de molestia y escozor. Termina por sentarse y por sujetarse la nariz, adolorido.

Siendo consciente de lo que hizo, Yurio se pone recto de golpe y pasa duramente saliva, frunciendo las cejas.

— Cerdo, yo no quise-

— Fuiste muy lejos, gatito.

Ahora debe enfrentarse a la furia de un peliplateado.

\- v -

La charla no duró demasiado, apenas un escarmiento y una mirada de pena de parte del Yuri japonés, porque no estaba acostumbrado a ver a Viktor así de molesto ni a Yurio así de… callado, de tenso, que hasta notó que sus labios temblaban. ¡Y es que de verdad, no fue nada! Solo le duele un poco…

Pero aunque intentó detener el asunto, era mejor dejar que Viktor siguiera. Sale de la habitación y recoge su camisa del suelo. Mientras pasa la cabeza por el hueco correspondiente, escucha pasos detrás de él. Vaya, ¿terminan justo cuando él sale?

— El gatito solo está molesto porque no puede follar todavía. —Gruñe Viktor, mientras pasa el brazo tras los hombros de Yuri apenas este se acomoda la camisa y lo atrae a su lado.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunta, curioso, y mientras caminan hacia la puerta de nuevo se da cuenta del cinturón, ¿no se lo va a poner?

— Es menor de edad. — , con o sin cinturón el pantalón no se le cae, tiene con qué rellenarlo. (?)

Por el momento, va a tomar eso como la venganza, pero Yurio no se salva de la grande. Solo regañarlo, luego abrazarlo y permitirle estar en su casa con Makkachin como cualquier niño castigado, no es suficiente. Puede ser un poco severo, y no es que ame serlo, pero no está bien que un adolescente lastime así a un adulto, no es normal ni mucho menos.

Aunque haya sido un impulso, después de todo él decidió seguir… Yurio realmente no tenía idea de estos temas de adulto, ¿verdad?

Sale de sus pensamientos al ver a Yuri tocarse la nariz y luego, hacer una mueca de dolor.

— ¿Te duele mucho? —Pregunta.

Con pena, el japonés lo ve a los ojos y asiente con la cabeza. Viktor suspira y luego le sonríe, acariciando su cabeza. Parece que antes de ir a cualquier lado, hay que hacer una visita rápida al médico. Espera que su lindo prometido no juegue en el auto.

Bien, será sincero, espera que juegue en el auto.

¡Pero la calentura no hace que se preocupe menos!

Y luego también está Yurio en la habitación, no le emociona la idea de dejarlo a solas en su casa.

Que patético, Viktor Nikiforov, tu autocontrol ruso tonto… ¿Cómo permitiste que esto se te saliera de las manos?

— ¿¡A dónde van!? ¡No era en serio, idiotas! ¡Viktor! No esperarás que me quede aquí hasta que regresen, ¿verdad? ¿¡Verdad!? ¡No!

Ah, ¿se arrepiente ahora?

— ¡Llevaré a Yuri al médico! Con suerte no le rompiste la nariz. Ponte a ver la televisión o algo. Estudia, no lo sé, lo que hagan los chicos de tu edad.

— Viktor… —Susurra Yuri.

— ¡No mientas, van a un hotel!

Pues no era mala idea.

— Entrenaremos juntos otro día, Yurio. Quédate aquí. Y ve preparándote mentalmente porque te vas a disculpar con Yuri luego.

Bueno, y eso ha sido todo por ahora~ Comenzaré a escribir la siguiente parte pronto, muy pronto, ¡pero antes me gustaría leer algunos comentarios! ¿Qué piensan del fanfic? ¿Les va gustando? ¡Por favor, la opinión es importante!

Si quieres seguir esta y más futuros proyectos de mi para este fandom, ¡te aconsejo entonces buscar el contacto conmigo! Se me encuentra en Facebook como Comunidad SinJu (Página) y Comunidad SinJu / Gaby007 (Grupo… /groups/1655675301321074/?fref=ts) ¡No te pierdas de nada!

Nos leeremos pronto~


End file.
